After 150 Years  Apart
by MyOu LiFe
Summary: Isshin is an exiled Soul Reaper along with his 5 year old son, Ichigo. Ichigo and Aizen seem to something strange between them. What is going? How does it affect their ability to achieve what they want? Don't read if you don't like yaoi. boyxboy Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach
1. Chapter 1

"Good morning Captain."

"Good morning, Aizen," Isshin said.

"I have more papers for you, sir," Aizen said.

"What," Isshin said, "Cursed papers. They never end."

Aizen smiled at his Captain's antics. The door flung open and a small figure came bouncing in. The small figure jumped over the desk and hit Isshin in the chest.

"Oof," Isshin said rubbing his chest, "that hurt Ichigo."

The boy giggled.

"Oh yeah," Isshin said, "Aizen, this is my son, Ichigo. Ichigo, this is my 3rd Seat, Sosuke Aizen."

Ichigo turned and looked at Aizen. Aizen felt that the kid would be powerful one day.

"It's nice to meet you Mr. Aizen," Ichigo said before sticking his thumb in his mouth.

"Hey now," Aizen said, "Don't call me mister. I mean, your dad is way older than I am."

"That's true," Ichigo said, "He is an old man."

Isshin hanged his head, "No respect. No respect at all."

Aizen and Ichigo looked at each other for the longest time. Isshin cleared his throat.

"Don't you have something to do Aizen," he said.

"What, sir," Aizen said giving himself a little jerk. "Oh yes, of course. I'll take my leave now sir."

Aizen walked out the door. He looked at Ichigo for a few minutes before closing the door.

'I wonder if they realize what just happened,' Isshin thought to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

"Damn."

Aizen slowly sat up. He kept dreaming about that boy that he had only met twice in his life. It seemed to be happening to everyday now. He just could not get rid of the thought of him.

"Oh," Gin said, "Look who's up."

"You missed the Captain's meeting," Kaname said.

"Yes, everyone was there," Gin said, "Even Ukitake was there."

"Shut up," Aizen said standing up.

"Did you have that dream again," Kaname asked.

"Some would say that you are a pedophile for dreaming about a young boy," Gin said gleefully.

"Shut up," Aizen said.

"Maybe you should talk to someone about this," Kaname suggested.

"Where are you going," Gin asked.

"For a walk," Aizen said.

"In your pajamas?"

Aizen growled, "GET OUT!"

{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}{}

Aizen frowned about his memory of this morning as walked down the flowery path. He had no idea why he snapped like that. Aizen was a man of control and composure. He should have not have lost his temper like that, even with Gin's teasing. No, especially with Gin's teasing. That was one of the worst time's to lose one's temper.

"I was hoping to find you here," Aizen said.

"Um…. Aizen, we missed you at the meeting today," Ukitake said.

"Yeah," Shunsui said. "It's not like you."

"I was not feeling well," Aizen lied.

"Is everything alright now," Ukitake said.

"Yes," Aizen said, "I think I eat some bad food. I was hoping that I could talk to about you."

"What about," Ukitake asked.

"Well," Aizen said, "with the two of you being two of the oldest in the Soul Society, I thought you might know more than the others."

"Ahhhh, Aizen has come to ask his seniors for help. How unusually, this must be," Shunsui teased.

"Yes well, I never heard of such things happening. And I…..um…don't…" Aizen cleared his throat.

"Aizen nervous," Shunsui said, "I never that it was possible."

"_Shunsui_, be nice," Ukitake chided.

"Right, right," Shunsui said sitting up, "Sit down, my boy. We are all ears."

"Well, it's just that," Aizen said sitting down, "I…..um….I don't know where to begin."

"It's ok," Ukitake said, "Why don't you start at the beginning?"

Aizen took a breath. "Do you remember Captain Isshin Kurosaki?"

They both nodded.

"I remember his son, Ichigo, very well," Ukitake said.

"That boy had a hard head for a little kid," Shunsui said, "Then again both of his parents were hard headed as well."

"Well," Aizen said, "It actually about Ichigo that I want to talk about."

"Well now," Shunsui said, "this is interesting."

"Shunsui," Ukitake said.

"I….uh…I only meet Ichigo twice," Aizen said. "However I cannot seem to stop…Well, I don't know how to put it without sounding like a pervert."

Shunsui laughed, "Is that what you are so nervous about?"

"Shunsui," Ukitake said tiredly, "stop laughing. Sosuke, it's nothing to worry about. Stop laughing. It just means the two of you are….."

Aizen's jaw dropped opened. He had not expected that. Shunsui laughed even harder at Aizen's expression.

To find out what Ukitake said come back when the new chapter is up. HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA

Don't forget to go to my profile page and vote for which story category you want to see up next.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks for the reviews : animefan1991

OfeliaWolf

* * *

><p>Ichigo kicked an invisible can. He had no idea as to way he remembered this guy that he only met twice in his previous life. Ichigo hardly ever remembered anyone's name or face. It was a habit within his dad's family. However, this guy, this one being had seemed to worm his way into Ichigo's mind more clearly than anyone had ever before. Ichigo just could not stop thinking about this man called Sosuke Aizen.<p>

'Maybe he'll know something about this,' Ichigo thought sliding the door open.

"**YO HAT AND CLOGS**," Ichigo shouted. "Jeez, this guy eats more candy than he has customers."

Ichigo's eyes widened as he realized that he had said that out loud. Within seconds to large, strong knuckles were rubbing his temples furiously.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry," Ichigo whimpered.

"**YOU DARE INSULT OUR LACK OF CUSTOMERS!**"

"No, no," Ichigo said when he heard a snigger, "I was only repeating what Jinta had told me a while ago. I meant nothing by it. I primrose Tessai."

"Is that so," Tessai said stopping.

Ichigo nodded.

"**JINTA**," Tessai shouted running after the red haired boy.

"**I'M GOING TO GET YOU FOR THIS**," Jinta yelled as he was chased around by Tessai.

"That will teach you," Ichigo said.

"Nicely done," Kisuke said clapping. "So, what do you want to talk about?"

"What makes you think I want to talk about something," Ichigo asked.

"You won't have come here if you didn't have something to talk about," Kisuke said. "Don't forget whom you're talking to. I have known you since you were…"

"No," Ichigo said, "Don't remind me. Please don't remind me."

Kisuke smirked, "So, what is it?"

"Well…um…," Ichigo struggled at finding the right words. "Do you know a man called Sosuke Aizen?"

Kisuke looked at Ichigo for a while before slowly nodding.

"Yes," Kisuke said in a serious voice. "I had the pleasure of meeting him a few years before…"

Ichigo nodded in understanding. Neither Kisuke nor Tessai liked talking about what had happened to get them banished from the Soul Society. All Ichigo knew was that it had involved a few other people of who had disappeared into the night.

Ichigo could remember that night so clearly. Kisuke, Tessai, and Yoruichi standing outside in the dead of night knocking at the door. His father was surprised that they had found them. Kisuke had asked Isshin to help them. They had brought some other people with them and they were in bad shape. Together, the four of them were able to heal the injured Shinigami.

They had been the first to leave. Yoruichi left soon after them, they had not seen much of her since. Kisuke and Tessai stayed until they could get a place of their own to stay at.

"So why do you ask," Kisuke breaking the silence.

Ichigo shifted his weight, "Well the thing is…..I…he…..You may not know, but was third seat in Dad's division, and I saw him only twice, but for some reason, I remember so plainly. I remember the way his hair fell and the sound of his voice. I remember everything about him."

"Well," Kisuke said walking down the hall, "That is a problem isn't? It seems rather odd for you to remember someone and their name. You don't even remember mine. Even after all these years."

"That's my point," Ichigo said following, "Why do I remember him? Especially after all these years?"

Kisuke opened a door and sat down at the table. Ichigo sat down on the opposite side.

"Why indeed," Kisuke said his hat covering his eyes. "Tell me, Ichigo, do you remember when you first met him?"

Ichigo nodded.

"Tell me what happened," Kisuke said.

"Well," Ichigo said, "I think I was four or five and I had given my guards the slip and ran through the Soul Society looking for the Fifth Division compound. I had finally found it and I ran into my dad's office and jumped in his lap. Then he introduced, when I looked at him, my heart started beating really fast, like I had been running very fast. And we kept staring at each other. It was as if the whole didn't exist anymore. It was just the two of us."

"I see," Kisuke said leaning against the table top, "Was there anything else?"

Ichigo thought for a second before nodding, "When he left, I felt very cold and it felt like I would never be happy again."

"Have you been having dreams about this man," Kisuke inquired.

"Why does that matter," Ichigo asked.

"It matters a great deal," Kisuke said, "Leave one thing out of a recipe and the whole thing is thrown off. You can ask little Yuzu about that."

"Yes," Ichigo said. "I have…um…few _dreams _about him."

"I thought so," Kisuke said covering his face with is fan to stop Ichigo from seeing the expression. "It is ever simple as to what is going on. Well, it sounds to me that you are…."

Ichigo fell backwards (traditional Japanese table. It sits low on the floor.)

"**ARE YOU KIDDING?"**

* * *

><p>Again I have been forced to leave the cliffhanger by the evil bunny who is taking over the world! Not really. I just don't want to tell you what is going on. I WANT TO DRIVE YOU MAD. I will give a little sneak peak for anyone who can come up with the right answer. Don't forget to vote! Please!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

I am skipping the World of the Living part for now.

"Ahh, I see you're awake" Kisuke said.

Ichigo sat up, "What happened? It feels like I was caught in a hurricane."

"Somewhat," Kisuke said sitting down next to Ichigo.

Ichigo's eyes widened, "I remember now. Byakuya Kuchiki that bastard. Where the hell does he get off trying to kill me? It's not my fault that all this happened."

Kisuke chuckled. "I see that almost dying has not dampen your spirit any."

"No," Ichigo said, "It has not. Is there a way to get my powers back?"

"Those that you had," Kisuke said, "was not yours. They were Rukia's."

"I know that," Ichigo said gripping the sheet. "I've always know that they were Rukia's. I meant the ones that were sealed when Dad and I went into exile."

"It may be possible," Kisuke said opening is fan.

"Good," Ichigo said. "And when I get my powers back, I'm going back to the Soul Society and giving Kuchiki a piece of my mind.

'Yes, it is possible to get your powers back, but is there another reason why you are going back,' Kisuke thought as Ichigo ranted.

"What are you thinking," Ichigo said. "And don't lie. I know that face. I've seen it to many times."

"Oh," Kisuke said carefully, "I was just wondering if, maybe, there was another reason that you would go to the Soul Society."

"**HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND**," Ichigo shouted at the older man. "**AS IF I WOULD DO SUCH A THING! I AM NOT GOING TO THE SOUL SOCIETY FOR SOMEONE I HARDLY EVEN KNOW! I AM GOING THERE TO KICK SOMEONE'S ASS AND TO PISS THAT PERSON OFF!**"

"Ok, OK," Kisuke said waving his hands in surrender. "No need to be hostile. And you need to get some rest. The faster you recover, the faster you can start on recovering your powers."

"Ok," Ichigo said.

_**-Time skip-**_

"What are you guys doing here," Ichigo asked.

"We're going to help you rescue Rukia," Orihime said.

Chad nodded.

"What," Ichigo said. "I don't… You don… Guys look…"

"You can't do this by yourself," Ishida said.

"You too," Ichigo said. "But you hate Soul Reapers."

"Exactly why I'm going," Ishida said. "So I can piss them off."

"Remind me never to get on your bad side," Ichigo said.

"When you accepted the Soul Reapers power," Ishida said in a deadpan voice while pushing up his glasses, "you became my enemy."

"Are you all ready to go," Kisuke asked. "Once you go in, there is no turning back. You must keep running and do not look back. No matter what do not look back."

-AI-AI-AI-

When the group made into Soul Society, they were treated to an unexpected surprised.

"_**Welcome back Master Kurosaki!"**_

* * *

><p>Yeah, I know it's a short chapter; I will try to make it longer. No promises though.<p>

Sorry for taking so long in updating. I have found that I unintentionally left the stories for too long. So sorry.


	5. Chapter 5

I would like to say I am sorry that I have not updated in forever. Sometimes college life takes over and then there are unexpected things that happen like your mom having a heart attack and your grandfather getting cancer.

Also, I've been lazy and have not created backup chapters so that I can just post on here when I don't have to do much.

Please forgive me my dear readers and I will try as hard as I can to update sooner.

* * *

><p>The three stared at Ichigo. They had apparently entered in on the grounds of the Kurosaki mansion in the Soul Society. So they were confused was an underestimate.<p>

"Maybe we should move to a quieter place," Ichigo said avoiding eye contact.

"If it was any quieter," Ishida said, "then someone would confuse us with a graveyard."

"I….We meant a more private place," Ichigo said, "We do not like being in a big crowd."

"What do you mean 'we'," Orihime said.

"It's what nobles use," Ishida said narrowing his eyes.

"That seems annoying," Orihime said cocking her head to the said.

"We find it annoying as well," Ichigo said. "However, we must use it for a while; for we must talk to a clan that is very traditional."

"What," Chad said.

"We will tell you more when we move to a more private area," Ichigo said.

"Umm….What's going on," Orihime said.

Ichigo sighed in frustration. How could they not understand about him not being at the liberty to discuss things out in the open? What exactly was hard about that?

"We will talk more about this when we feel like it," Ichigo said walking away.

"Lord Kurosaki," two people came running up to Ichigo.

Ichigo slightly flinched. It was obviously that Ichigo didn't like them very much.

"It is good to see you again Milord," the slightly haughtier sounding said.

"We are glad to be back," Ichigo said. "We need to do a few things. We demand that they be done immediately."

"Of course Milord," the other one said.

"Seikatsu," Ichigo said to the haughtier one, "We need to have a meeting with Kasumiōji Clan. Shi, we need to meet with Shiba Clan, at different times."

"Very well Milord," Seikatsu and Shi said.

Seikatsu and Shi ran off to do their jobs. Ichigo sighed. This was going to be a long day.


End file.
